1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rivet gun, and particularly to an automatic suction and repelling device for a rivet gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional rivet gun, a pressure-air tank is furnished under the handle. When pressured air enters the pressure-air tank, it can drive a piston to move. The pressured air is then changed into a hydraulic pressure so as to enable a pulling device to pull a pull rod assembly on the front end thereof, and to provide a rivet-pulling force.
According to the aforesaid rivet gun, the pull rod of a rivet has to be plugged into a round hole on front end of the pull rod assembly, and then the rivet is plugged into a rivet hole before a rivet-pulling work being started; finally pull the trigger to start the rivet-pulling work; however, the conventional rivet gun is not furnished with a nail-sucking device between the pull rod hole and the round hole of the pull rod assembly; as a result, a rivet can not be plugged in the round hole correctly or in a sloping position before the rivet-pulling working being done.
In a conventional rivet gun, the rear end of the body is furnished with an intake connector, of which the outer end is connected with a control valve through a pipe or tube; the inside of the connector is connected with a guide passage of a nail-repelling pipe; the guide passage is normally filled with a pressure air so as to provide a vacuum suction force for sucking a rivet in place properly, and for repelling a used nail automatically during a rivet-pulling work.
The aforesaid rivet gun has a nail-sucking function all right, but it must have an outer tube to connect with an outer control valve, and it can not work synchronously with the pull rod assembly.